The use of torque limiting clutches between input power sources and output mechanisms is well known. Typically, a torque limiting clutch has a characteristic breakaway torque allowing slippage between input and output shafts or mechanisms when the torque on the shafts exceeds the characteristic breakaway torque of the clutch.
The prior art, while being generally effective in performing the requisite torque limiting functions, has demonstrated shortcomings in a number of areas. Particularly, increased ease of assembly and disassembly of such clutches is of continual concern. Additionally, the adaptability of one output shaft to any of plural clutches, as well as the adaptability of a single clutch to any of plural output shafts is most desirable.
Further, while the use of Belleville springs in torque limiting clutches has previously been known, it has not been known to employ a Belleville spring in conjunction with spring cup assemblies to achieve a torque limiting clutch having high breakaway torque characteristics, which characteristics may be grossly attained by implementation of the Belleville spring, and finely set by implementation of the spring cup assemblies.
Additionally, previously known torque limiting clutches have not been given to ease of separation of an output shaft and hub from the remainder of the clutch assembly and which particularly allow for such separable feature to accommodate a shrink fit or other interference fit between the output hub and the output shaft. Specifically, heat shrink fitting has typically been avoided in the prior art because the interconnection between the output hub and output shaft has generally been undertaken at a point when the torque limiting clutch assembly has been complete. At that point in time, heating of the output hub will likely cause damage to the friction elements, springs, and bearings of the clutch, an undesirable result.